demonio, un lobo o mi gurdian?
by DarkSoul21
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado es el inicio del recuerdo de su mayor sufrimiento, el pasado ha vuelto para al fin desinfectar las heridas que permanecieron en su corazón. No es humana, no es un animal, no te recuerda, pero... por alguna razón no durara en protegerte. (M por contenido gore)
1. encuentro

calificación M por contenido gore, lees el fic bajo tu propia precaución.

* * *

Otra vez, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tuve el mismo sueño, a veces son un poco diferente, pero siempre en el bosque, siempre con ese yo caminando en lo más profundo de un bosque sacando de mi camino las ramas de los arboles que se me atravesaban, siguiendo aquel pequeño sendero hasta que en el final un gran destello de luz me ciega por unos momentos, veo un río, y un poco más adelante una pequeña cascada donde se ve a una criatura. En vez de alejarme me acerco hasta solo estar a unos metros de distancia, se encontraba bebiendo agua hasta que levanta su cabeza y me mira, pareciese que sabía que estaba aquí desde que llegue al rio ya que no se veía nada sorprendido al verme, era realmente grande, más que yo incluso, lo cual es raro ya que se supone que los lobos no eran así de grandes, poseía un peculiar pelaje color dorado, pero su pansa y mandíbula eran color blanco igual que la punta de su cola, este también era realmente largo, pero lo que más impresionaba era ese par de profundos ojos color rojo, un rojo sangre.

Segundo tras segundo nuestra posición no cambiaba hasta que había llegado el momento, la parte del sueño donde te alejas de mi y me despertaba en mi habitación...

¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué te estás acercando? Esto jamás había ocurrido, en vez de alejarte de mi empezaste ha acercarte lentamente, no era capaz de moverme, no sabía que pasaría, tengo miedo ¿Acaso me comerás? Te quedaste a pocos centímetros de mi y hasta juro que podía sentir tu respiración, lo cual al ser un sueño era imposible, esos ojos no paraban de mirarme directamente, involuntariamente mis manos empezaron a acercarse a ti, no hacías nada, no atacaste, no te alejaste, solo cerraste los ojos y permitiste que mis manos acaricien tu rostro, aunque parecías disfrutarlo yo no, en toda mi vida me han enseñado que los lobos eran mensajeros venidos del infierno, pero… esto no tiene sentido. Mis manos se detuvieron y abriste esos ojos carmesí.

-…Nanoha… - fue lo único que escuche antes de despertar.

Abrí lo ojos sorprendida, tenía la respiración algo alterada y estaba sudando.

-"¿Otra vez uno de esos sueños?"- odio esto, últimamente siempre empiezo a tener unos raros sueños en los cuales cada vez que despierto no recuerdo prácticamente nada o apenas unos difusos momentos de estos. Me levante frustrada y mire por la ventana, ya era medio día, seguro ya habían almorzado.

Empecé a vestirme intentando recordar que se trataba el sueño de hoy.

–"¿De que habrá sido?"– por más que intentara recordar solo era capaz de recordar uno ojos rojos y como alguien decía mi nombre…

-"¿Fate?"- me pregunte a mi misma con tristeza.

Tras haber terminado de prepararme me dispuse a bajar, me encontré con algunas de las sirvientas del castillo y al llegar a la sala me encontré con mi padre y mi hermano mayor, el heredero al trono, le estaban enseñando unos cuantos trucos para cuando mi padre le suceda su lugar como rey.

-"Mi hija ¿Cómo has amanecido?"- mi hermano en vez de saludarme solo acaricia mi cabeza, en serio es algo callado pero es bueno conmigo.

-"Bien padre, pido disculpas por no haber almorzado con ustedes"-

-"No te atormentes mi cielo- por su cara parece que ni se dio cuenta"- si nos disculpas es hora de que sigamos.

-"claro, nos veremos más tarde padre, hermano"-

A veces creo que soy la mas ignorada de los tres hijos de los reyes Takamachi, pero no me molesta demasiado, lo bueno de esto es que raras veces notan cuando voy de una pequeña aventura al pueblo. En Longarch hay dos murallas, la principal, que rodea tanto al pueblo como al castillo y mantiene alejados a los intrusos, esta tiene dos entradas principales al norte y al sur, después hay una muralla secundaria que rodea al castillo y solo tiene una entrada aunque también tiene pasadizos secretos los cuales uso nyajaja.

Intente bajar sin ser vista por el castillo, a mis padres les suele molestar bastante cuando salgo del castillo, pero simplemente me siento como un ave enjaulada aquí. Conseguí salir del castillo pero ahora debía atravesar el campo de entrenamiento en el cual algunos caballeros entrenaban, por suerte pude llegar a la entrada secreta, realmente creí que nadie me veía.

Había un lindo día hoy, apenas si había nubes y el ambiente era muy amigable como de costumbre. Mientras caminaba por la calle pude escuchar a unas voces desde lejos, tras acercarme al lugar vi en la plaza a un grupo ni muy grande ni pequeño de gente y alguien estaba gritando unas cosas que aún no lograba entender bien así que tras a acercarme pude ver al sacerdote Jail Scaglietti. Si realmente parece disfrutar llegar a la gente con sus mensajes divinos, es amable pero suele ser algo extraño mayormente, me quede un rato para escuchar lo que decía.

-"Ho! Mis queridos hermanos y hermanas, escuchad lo que este mensajero os ha venido a decir, no duden que dios os desea lo mejor, no caigan ante las tentaciones de Satanas, que como recompensa solo conseguirán ser devorados por sus sirvientes, con sus largos hocicos llenos de afilados dientes les torturaran, sus garras no dudaran en desgarrar sus carnes y sus ojos os guiaran a una eternidad de agonía sin fin, os ruego seguid a Dios todo…"

Él siguió hablando pero yo no vine para escucharlo, para eso vamos yo y mi familia a la iglesia los domingos, aunque creo que tiene razón, los mensajeros de Satan dan miedo.

Deduzco que habrán pasado como mínimo 20 minutos desde que me aleje de la plaza, por suerte nadie me a descubierto y pronto volvería a casa pero empecé a sentirme nerviosa… ¿Alguien me estaba siguiendo? .Empecé a caminar apresuradamente en distintas direcciones poniéndome más y más nerviosa, tras cruzar por unas calle pude darme cuenta que alguien me seguía un poco más atrás ¿Acaso he sido descubierta?¿cómo es posible? Haber piensa, PIENSA!... bien, todo está bien, ya estoy cerca del el pasadizo al castillo solo debo pasar por unas calles y un par de callejones más y conseguiré perderle y para mejor ha empezado a llover .

Parece que por ahora ya lo he perdido y ahora solo debo entrar en este callejón, mire hacia atrás para asegurarme de que ya nadie me seguía pero no pude ver con que choque y caí sentada en el piso.

-"Du-duele…"

-"vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué hace una preciosura como tú en un callejón?"

-"he?" rapidamente abrí los ojos para ver a un par de hombres mirándome de una forma no muy tranquilizadora. Se veía que eran mucho más mayores que yo, al que choque tenía el pelo negro y lacio, unos ojos marrones y tenia las ropas gastadas y algo sucias, el otro tipo tenía el cabello castaño claro y algo ondulado, ojos verdes y se encontraba en un estado parecido al de su amigo, no me malinterpreten, sus apariencias eran lo que menos me preocupaban pero sus rostros no dejaban de mostrar una expresión que me daba miedo ¿Qué me pasara ahora?

-"Así que eres callada ¿verdad cariño?"

-"Haa!" sin previo aviso me sujeto de la muñeca y me empujo contra la pared agarrando también mi otra muñeca ¿dije que tenía miedo? Me retracto, estoy aterrada.

-"sabes? Ese golpe que me diste me ha dolido mucho, a cambio de perdonarte nos dejaras pasar un lindo momento contigo ¿verdad?"

-"! ¿Pero qué dices? ¡ ! Yo jamás aria algo ta-" no pude terminar, el de ojos negros puso cerca de mi cuello un cuchillo el cual después puso debajo de mi mentón para que lo mirara a él, y con una asquerosa voz dijo.

-"shh ¿no sabes que gritar en lugares públicos de mala educación?" El otro levanto mis 2 muñecas para así poder agarrarlas con una sola mano mientras con la que ahora estaba libre empezaba a acercarse más a mi vestido, cerré los ojos ¡por favor, quien sea, AYUDENME!

Escuche un grito que al segundo se paro, algo romperse y sentí mis manos libres de alguien que las sujetara, mi cuerpo se deslizo por la pared hasta terminar sentada, con lentitud abrí los ojos para ver qué pasaba. Ahora todo había cambiado, quien me había estado sujetando ahora estaba en el piso apoyándose en sus manos mientras temblaba notoriamente mirando con sumo terror, sentía como caían sobre mí unas gotas que no parecían pertenecerle a la lluvia, le seguí la mirada al sujeto para ver que le había causado tal reacción… ¿Dientes? . "_no caigan ante las tentaciones de Satanas, que como recompensa solo conseguirán ser devorados por sus sirvientes_" algo cerca de mí, es realmente grande "_con sus largos hocicos llenos de afilados dientes les torturaran_" hasta ahora no había visto al otro chico, pero ahí estaba, solo que ya no podía ver su cabeza, estaba atrapada entre esas mandíbulas, supongo que lo que habrá sido el ruido de antes eran sus huesos "_sus garras no dudaran en desgarrar sus carnes"_ esa cosa tenía cuatro patas, un alargado hocico, orejas puntiagudas y una larga cola y unos grandes ojos rojos "_y sus ojos os guiaran a una eternidad de agonía sin fin_" yo simplemente estaba congelada en donde estaba, todo era tan irreal, ese gigantesco lobo apretó aún más sus mandíbulas provocando que el cuerpo sin vida de ese joven chorree más sangre la cual salpico por todas partes, sin poder soportarlo más cerré mis ojos y los tape con mis manos, solo pude escuchar unos cortos gritos más juntos con el sonido de los huesos romperse y la carne siendo arrancada, cuando por fin volví a abrir los ojos casi todo el callejón estaba empapado de rojo y sentado al frente mío ese monstruo con el pelaje manchado de carmesí que me miraba fijamente ¿Así es como todo acabara?

* * *

Final abiertooo :,D

Hi! Hi! Aquí habla Soul-chan ^^

Aquí vine con una nueva historia la cual pensé solo la base por así decirlo, aún tiene algunos huecos y a decir verdad y no le tengo muchas esperanzas ¬ ¬ … ;w;

Pero bue, intentare seguirlo a ver cómo termina, lo mejor de todo es que ni yo sé cómo terminara :D

PD: Toda clase de comentarios es permitido :3

PD2: os deseo un buen día a todos ^w^

PD3: apoco que me salió medio gore?

* * *

actualización 30.03.13:

oookey como se nota que deje abandonado el fic, en un intento de terminarlo he decidido empezar con una corrección de cada capitulo (ya que hace tiempo que no le pongo atención y como que no recuerdo del todo como iba la cosa ;w;) owo bueno y cuando termine la corrección continuare con un capitulo que deje a medias jeje, saludos a todos ^^ (por si se me escapo alguna palabra me avisan porfa :3 )


	2. el recuerdo

En los pasillos de un castillo por la tarde, se escuchaban las voces de una criada hablando con un caballero.

-"¿Cómo os encuentra Hime-sama?"

-"Aun no desea salir de su cuarto así que debemos llevarle la comida a la cama."

-"de acuerdo, disculpe las molestias."

-"por favor no se disculpe Harlawon-san, le estoy agradecida por haber traído sana y salva a ojou-sama el ayer."

-"no hay nada que agradecer ahora si me disculpa me iré."

Desde aquel acontecimiento Nanoha ha permanecido encerrada en su cuarto lo cual preocupa a todos, no habla, apenas a comido, su mente pareciera estar en otro lado ¿Qué demonios le ha hecho ese monstruo?

* * *

En otra parte del castillo dentro de un cuarto se encontraba en una gran cama una chica de cabellos cobre y ojos zafiros con una mirada perdida mirando la chimenea para observar el cómo las llamas se movían sin parar en una hermosa danza.

-"… rojos…"

_Ni aun ella había entendido del todo como sucedió todo, en momentos aquellos hombres se habían vuelto en carne esparcida por doquier en aquel largo callejón mientras la lluvia caía sin prisa sobre ella y ese enorme animal, las gotas caían sobre su rostro intentando limpiar la sangre que había llegado a su rostro mientras su mirada observaba congelada a la criatura la cual le arrebataría la vida, pero ese momento jamás llego, solo la miraba, la observaba con esos dos grandes rubíes, segundos pasaba y nadie se movió, la criatura apenas había dado un paso había atrás cuando cerca se pudo escuchar una gran grito._

_-"ALÉJATE DE ELLAAAAA!"_

_Un gran y agudo aullido retumbo por todo el callejón, el lobo dorado se levantó en dos patas en un intento de sacarse de encima a quien le había clavado una espalda en su espalda, era el que la había estado siguiendo tiempo atrás con su capa gris y su rostro aun era tapado por la sombra de la capucha, agarraba fuerte su espada para poder hundirla mas en las espalda del lobo el cual empezó a golpearse contra la pared en otro intento de hacer que se fuera. De repente del otro lado del callejón unos gritos se escuchaban, estos pertenecían a un par de señoras que vieron la escena completamente asustadas. Distraído por el alboroto al muchacho se le resbalo la espada de las manos y callo fuertemente contra el suelo. Tras habérselo sacado de encima el herido animal corrió en dirección a esas señoras para saltar sobre ellas he ir por la calle, donde al poco tiempo gritos y más gritos podían escucharse._

_-"Nanoha... Nanoha responde ¿te encuentras bien?"_

_Unas manos cálidas le tomaron el rostro, su capa se le había caído tras la caída y podía verse su corto y azulado cabello, sus ojos miraban con preocupación así que no le quedaba otra más que intentar formar palabras las cuales salieron temblorosamente._

_-"E… estoy bi-bien chrono-kun… por favor regresemos…"_

_En eso fue por su capa para poder por lo menos cuidarla un poco de la lluvia, la cargo con sus brazos y se la llevo de ahí para dirigirse al castillo, todo el camino sin formular ni una sola palabra._

"toc toc*"

-"nanoha ¿puedo entrar?"

-"mm…"

Su madre, la reina Momoko, entro al cuarto y camino en silencio hasta sentarse a un lado de la cama de su hija. Nanoha se encontraba sentada en su cama apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y el mentón sobre los brazos aun mirando la chimenea, su madre con su mano derecha acaricio la cabeza de su hija y esta no rechazo las caricias.

-"¿Cómo estas hoy cielo?"

-"bie…no lo sé." A ella no le gustaba mentirle a su madre, más que por que aunque lo intentara sabía que no lograría engañarla y esta se molestaría así que no le convenía. En respuesta ahora la mano que la acariciaba tomo cuidadosamente su hombro para acercarla más a ella y poder hacer que se apoye en su pecho.

-"¿crees poder decirme que paso?"

-"¿chrono-kun no se los ha dicho?"

-"no me interesa escucharlo de él, me gustaría que me lo dijeses tu si es posible"

Giro lentamente su cabeza para poder ver a Momoko y pudo ver una cara preocupada pero también cariñosa.

_Solo tardaron 10 minutos en llegar al castillo, los guardias abrieron rápidamente la puerta y los siguieron hasta el castillo, adentro unas sirvientas se acercaron rapidamente al verlos manchados de sangre, al tocar el piso Nanoha fue acompañada por unas sirvientas a su cuarto, al voltear pudo ver a crhono hablando con su padre mientras su madre la miraba a ella asustada._

-"está bien madre te lo diré" tras decir apoyo su rostro en el pecho de su madre y le dio un abrazo tembloroso, realmente no quería hablar por lo que había pasado.

Nanoha le había relatado todo a su madre desde el como se salió del castillo, lo que vio en la plaza, la sensación de haber sido seguida sin saber quien era y lo que había pasado con esos hombres y aquella criatura.

-"Ho hija mía, es un tormento muy grande por el que has tenido que pasar" decía su madre mientras la abrazaba, Nanoha al recordar cada detalle no pudo contener un par de lágrimas y para que su madre no las viera oculto su rostro en el pecho de esta. Se quedaron unos momentos más así hasta que nanoha calmo.

"Toc toc*"

-"my lady, la cena esta lista y las esperan"

-"en un momento vamos ¿tienes ganas de ir a comer?"

-"yo la verd-"

-"les diré a las sirvientas que no te traigan más comida así que mejor deja de saltarte las comidas" auch, su madre podría ser un diablo a veces.

-"o-ok"

Sin otra opción no le quedo de otra que acompañar a su madre hasta un gran salón con una mesa algo larga y algunas sillas, el reto de familia estaba sentado y la cena empezó cuando Momoko y Nanoha se sentaron también y todos empezaron a comer. Por suerte el ambiente no estaba tan tenso como pensó que estaría pero su padre parecía estar molesto y ella sabía el porqué, no era la primera vez que la atrapaban fuera del castillo pero tampoco había sucedido algo tan grave como esto y antes su padre lo dejaba pasar ya que no iba sola…

Tras la cena Nanoha es llamada para ir con su padre que se encontraba en la terraza, tras llegar ella pudo ver a su padre de espalda apoyando sus manos en el pasamano y mirando al cielo nocturno.

-"Padre usted-"

-"Nanoha"- giro un poco su cabeza para verme y después volver al a darle su mirada a las estrellas, espero unos segundos mas para seguir hablando.-"¿te das una idea del susto que nos diste a todos?"

-"yo, lo lamento mucho padre"

-"¿y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿Y si algo como "eso" hubiera vuelto a ocurrir?"

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sabia a la perfección a que se refería mi padre, lo que paso fue tan horrible que siento que mi corazón se destrozara cada vez al recordarlo.

-"yo-"

Volteo rápidamente para estar frente a mi, sus manos estaban apretadas y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-"¡Sabes que estamos en guerra Nanoha y eres mi hija! Tu sabes que antes dejaba que salieras al pueblo por que no ibas sola, pero aunque tengamos una gran defensa gracias a la muralla no significa que no pueda haber intrusos ¡no puedes arriésgate así solo por tus antojos! "

-"¿Antojos?, Tu sabes lo importante que eran esos viajes para ella y yo-"

-"¡ella ya no esta aquí!" dolor por favor, ya no vengas "¡¿Qué acaso deseas seguirle?!" por favor no.

-"¡CALLA!".

-"Nanoha! "

-"por favor… para" Estaba con ambas manos apoyadas fuertemente en donde esta el corazón con la cabeza agachada, mis ojos intentaban contener las lagrimas que deseaban desahogar un poco de mi tristeza.

-"… prepárate, mañana te dirigirás junto con unos soldados al reino de tu prometido, necesitas descansar de todo esto."- Escuche sus pasos al lado mio hasta que se había ido de la terraza. Ya algo mas tranquila levante la mirada para observar al cielo despejado, donde se hallaba la luna llena que tanto nos gustaba apreciar.

Estaba cansada así que solo recorrí los pasillos con intención de encerrarme en mi cuarto, sabia que pronto viajaría a ver a Yuuno quisiera o no, realmente no tengo problemas con él, es un amigo de la infancia muy preciado pero no lo amaba y eso lo se bien.

Estaba cerca de mi habitación cuando me encuentro con alguien cerca de la puerta esperándome, era Chrono que usaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules, se encontraba apoyando la espalda contra la pared hasta que me vio y se acercó hacia mi deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

-"me encuentro bien ¿Cómo esta tu espalda?"

-"esa caída no fue nada pero tu…" Me rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo confortante y yo como de costumbre solo desahogue mis lagrimas y tristezas en él, desde que eso paso el siempre esta a mi lado cuidándome y ayudándome a aliviar el dolor, él era mi mejor amigo y me conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta cuando estaba mal. Pero el también carga con su propio dolor, uno que se encuentra bajo llave y envenena lentamente su corazón y que jamás me quiso demostrar a mi ni a nadie. "… no estas bien ¿verdad?"

Cansada de todo no hice mas que asentir un poco con mi cabeza y después apoyarla contra su pecho, cada día es mas difícil sonreir, el estar feliz y peor aun al recordar algo que tratas de olvidar, que hace que se te abran las cicatrices y la mascara que has hecho se rompa junto con tu corazón herido.

* * *

Esa noche no tuve uno de esos sueños de los cuales no recuerdo a la mañana siguiente, en cambio tuve una pesadilla, una en las que solo había dos personas, la primera se lo veía desesperado, siguiendo con la búsqueda de encontrar a la otra persona en medio de la oscuridad, estaba solo y asustado por no estar con aquella persona que le daba seguridad, el tiempo pasaba y mas se asustaba, pero después de escuchar un ruido y girar la cabeza vio a quien buscaba corriendo hacia él, estaba alegre, el miedo desaparecía con cada paso que la otra persona daba, extendió los brazos para recibirle cuando llegara… pero esa persona jamás llego. Todo en el sueño se había vuelto negro y no se veía nada, pero momentos después se veía la noche en un oscuro bosque en donde yo andaba sentada en el piso, Crhono venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí, ¿Por qué su rostro muestra una expresión de miedo? Pensé, pero la curiosidad se fue cuando sentí un liquido en mi mano, me quede petrificada al ver la sangre que había en ella, pero lo que mas me afecto fue lo que vi segundos después, a unos ojos igual de rojos que me miraba cansadamente "Fate…" pronuncie desorientada mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos. La impotencia me invadía, no podía hacer nada, no podía ayudarla, solo ver como su vida se iba, ella difícilmente logro intentar sacarme las lagrimas de la cara con su mano izquierda, antes de que se fuera me dijo las 2 palabras que más daño me habían echo en toda la vida "Te amo".

* * *

NOTA AUTORA:

si, al fin hice el segundo episodio :,D

aquí soul-chan disculpándose por la demora, la verdad después de publicar la historia me había venido un tipo de bloqueo imaginativo hasta que en medio de la escuela me llega un golpe de inspiración, creo que ahora tengo la historia mas clara que antes y espero poder terminarla. =3

si aun no entienden del todo la historia creo que el tercer episodio les podrá ayudar, solo esperen lo. XD

ya saben, cualquier tipo de comentario esta disponible ^^

agradezco a quienes se hayan la tomado la molestia de comentar y darme ánimos, en cerio gracias :D

PD: se que había unas partes que tal vez no tenga sentido o esten mal escritas, eso es por que hice el capitulo en 2 partes y cuando escribí la segunda parte ya habían pasado unos días y no me acordaba como iba aparte de que tuve que editar unas cosas del primera parte así que como se me mezclo todo :S pero al menos espero que se haya entendido u.u aunque igual no prometo arreglarlo 030 solo si el animo me deja =3


	3. Nanoha -parte 1-

_No te das una idea de cuanto extraño los momentos donde estábamos juntas, no importaba cual fuera, lo disfrutaba igual solo por estar a tu lado, en esos tiempos sentirme feliz era normal. Créeme por favor, eras la persona quien yo mas quería, y nadie se daba cuenta que tanto lo hacia, ni si quiera yo. Estaba asustaba, pero en el momento de ver tu rostro me sentí protegida, por que sabia que no dejarías que nada ni nadie me lastimaría. Jamás había pensado que esto sucedería, pero la pesadilla se volvió realidad y después de eso nada volvió a ser igual, ahora de ti solo me quedan los recuerdos de aquellos días, desde que te vi por primera vez hasta de las ultimas palabras que me dijiste._

13 años atrás, tiempo en el que no había ni guerras ni desgracias azotando a Longarch y la princesa Nanoha tenía 6 años, llevaba la costumbre de escapar de sus niñeras y de ir a jugar al patio del castillo que se encontraba rodeado por el muro interior de la capital, uno grande y verdoso que en cuyo centro se encontraba el castillo. En esos tiempos ella disfrutaba del aire libre, correr y perseguir a las mariposas. Un día su sobre protector padre, pensando en la seguridad de la familia, decidió que le asignaría guardianes a cada uno y quien mejor para escogerlos que el mejor soldado del reino y amigo, "Bardiche".

Cuando se decidió mando a llamar a su amigo quien se encontraba viviendo en la ciudad, él se tomo en cerio su trabajo y pensó quienes podrían ser los guardianes indicados. Así pasaron los días hasta que casi todos de la familia real tuvieron asignado sus guardianes, él mismo se encargaría de proteger al rey y asigno a guerreros de las familias Nakajima y Graham a ser guardianes de la reina y de sus 2 hijos mayores pero… ¿Quién se encargaría de la pequeña Nanoha?

Había pasado 4 días desde que inicio su trabajo y cuando decidió que él seria el guardián del rey este insistió que él y su familia se mudaran al castillo ,al igual que las demás familias, se encontraba recorriendo el gran patio del castillo pensando en quien seria el indicado para cuidar a la pequeña princesa. Mientras tanto un poco más lejos se podía divisar a dos niños, uno mas alto con pelo corto y negro con ojos azules y la otra con un peinado en dos soletas largas y rubias con unos ojos carmesí, los hijos de "Bardiche" ,de los cuales estaba orgulloso, practicaban maniobras de pelea usando espadas de madera para así seguir con la tradición y convertirse en grandes guerreros.

En esos momentos también Nanoha se encontraba jugando cerca de hay, corriendo hasta que ve una sombra pasar por encima suyo.

-"que hermosa ave."- dijo al verla, mientras seguía con su mirada al cielo no pudo evitar dirigirla justo al sol el cual le cegó por un momento la vista y no pudo evitar empezar a frotarse los ojos con ambas manos.

-"¡CUIDADO, El caballo esta descontrolado!"- escucho a lo lejos pero ella siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, no paro hasta que escucho unas fuertes pisadas de pesuñas detrás suyo así abrió los ojos, miro hacia atrás y se quedo paralizada al ver al enorme caballo negro que se encontraba a uno pocos metros corriendo ferozmente en dirección a ella, asustada no hizo mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar su destino.

"Bardiche" había visto como el caballo iba a teclear a la princesa pero él y los demás estaban demasiado legos para hacer algo. Nanoha estaba a punto de ser atropellada por el animal pero ese momento jamás llego, antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba en el piso a un lado del camino, no sentía el dolor que esperaba sentir y curiosa abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo ver como unos mechones de cabellos dorados se movían lentamente por la suave brisa de aire.

-"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"-la miraron unos preocupados ojos, simplemente la pequeña aun no había entendido del todo que había pasado, pero la atención de ambas chicas fue captada por los rehínchos del caballo parado en sus dos patas traseras intentado tirar al chico de ojos azules que lo intentaba domar.

-"Chrono, ten cuidado"- decía la rubia mientras se paraba al ver como se sacudía el animal.

-"no te preocupes Fate…"- decía el joven tirando de las riendas para calmar al caballo el cual momentos después decidió calmarse –"lo vez? No era gran cosa"- decía el chico con una gran sonrisa mirando a su hermanita aunque solo recibió como respuesta un suspiro de parte de esta.

-"fate…-chan"- fue lo único que se le escapo de los labios a Nanoha, estaba algo desorientada por lo rápido que había pasado todo y solo podía mirar a su salvadora que giro su mirada a ver a quien la había llamado, vio a una pequeña niña de cabello cobre y unos hermosos ojos color azul lavanda que se encontraba aun sentada en el césped, la única forma con la que se le ocurrió respondes era dándole una sonrisa la cual la princesa correspondió con otra. Fate se acercó lentamente a la niña para agacharse un poco y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla, Nanoha sin dudar acepto y de un pequeño tirón se levanto del piso, ya estando parada la rubia se vuelve a agachar para poder sacudir más fácilmente la tierra que tenía el vestido blanco de la menor, sin prisa y asegurándose de no lastimarla pudo deshacerse de la mugre.

Un joven se acercó corriendo a los niños para disculparse por lo ocurrido, Chrono ya se encontraba en el piso mientras sostenía las riendas de caballo así que se las entrego al encargado del cuadrúpedo.

-"¡Niños!"- Grito "bardiche" justo antes de llegar a donde estaban todos. Estaba realmente molesto y empezó a discutirle al de cabello castaño -"como se atreve a ser tan imprudente ¡ojou- sama pude haber salido gravemente lastimada por su error!"

-"y-y-yo losientomuchoseñor!" decía el chico asustado por el soldado Testarrossa.

-"Vamos padre no seas tan duro con él, ahora todo esta en orden"

-"Como sea, será mejor que te lleves al caballo y esta vez no quiero ningún accidente ¿entendido?"

-"¡s-si señor!" – y tras decir él se marcho aun algo nervioso llevando las riendas en su mano derecha y con el caballo siguiéndolo por detrás. Fate ya había terminado de limpiar el polvo del vestido así que se levantó. El soldado se acercó y se puso a la altura de la pequeña.

-"¿le duele algo princesa?"- dijo al momento que empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, la niña al principio miro con sorpresa a el hombre al frente suyo que tenia el pelo algo rizado, negro y un poco largo que se encontraba atado por una cinta roja, por su cara algo seria tal vez de algo de miedo pero por esa pequeña sonrisa y esos tranquilizadores ojos dorados Nanoha pensaba lo contrario, un adulto que tal vez no llegaba ni a los 40 con una pequeña barba en su mentón. Llevaba una armadura que a diferencia de sus hijos que tenían ropas de entrenamiento. La pequeña tras describir en su mente al adulto en frente suyo cerró los ojos mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

-"estoy bien gracias a ellos"- dijo apuntando con su dedo índice a los hermanos. El padre volteo a ver a su 2 hijos con una mirada de orgullo, después volvió a ver a la pequeña.

-"ya veo, pero creo que deberías ir a ver que alguien te revise para estar seguros ¿de acuerdo?"

-"de acuerdo"- y así la pequeña se fue directo al castillo dejando a los otros tres atrás. El padre se paro y miro a sus hijos, les puso una mano al hombro cada uno, la derecha a Chrono y la izquierda a Fate.

-"Niños, tengo una misión para ustedes"- los dos menores se miraron uno al otro un momento con una mirada confundida, no entendían de que podría tratarse la misión. Volvieron a mirar a su padre y escucharon lo que este les tenía que decir.

* * *

-"¡¿Alexander Testarrossa, en serio crees que ellos puedan cumplir con tal responsabilidad?!"

-"Estoy seguro mi señor, puede que les falte experiencia pero estoy seguro que ellos podrán con esto"

Ambos hombres se encontraban solos en la sala principal, donde el rey estaba sentado en su trono y su leal guardián en frente de él con la cabeza agachada esperando la decisión que tomara su amo con la esperanza de que confiara en él.

-"…"

-"…"

-"sé que eres consiente de que tanto me preocupo por la seguridad de mi familia"

-"si mi señor"

-"… está bien "Bardiche", confiare en ti y en el apellido Testarrossa, dejare que sean quienes cuiden a mi amada hija… pero con una condición."

-"¿Se puede saber cual es esa condición mi señor?"

-"la condición es…"

-2 Días más tarde-

-"cariño ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?"

-"claro mami"- dijo la niña mientras corría a brazos de su madre la cual la recibió y en sus brazos la cargo todo el camino hasta llegar a una gran sala donde se encontraban 3 personas de espalda a la puerta y en frente de ellos había unos escalones donde encima de estos se encontraba su padre sentado en el trono, Momoko se acercó hasta quedar al lado de su esposo y dejo a la niña en el regazo de este, miro a su padre y después vio a las 2 personas de antes que ahora la estaban mirando.

-"Nanoha, desde aho-"- Ignorando completamente a su padre Nanoha salto de su regazo y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo los escalones salto hacia la mas pequeña de esas personas y dándole un _pequeño_ golpe en el mentón con la cabeza le dio un abrazo, ya que en esos tiempos Fate le ganaba más o menos una cabeza. Fate intento no dar un quejido y por suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando la rodeo con sus brazos cerca de la cintura tras el ataque de la princesa.

-"Fate-chan"- dijo con un tono cariñoso.

-"Bu-buenos días princesa" le respondió esta aun un poco adolorida.

-"cof-cof"- fingió toser el rey para tener de la atención de ambas niñas, con la mirada un poquito irritada por la ignorancia que le dio su hija prosiguió -"como decía Nanoha, desde ahora Crhono Testarrossa y Fate Testarrossa serán tus guardianes personales, tendrán el deber de cuidarte de cualquier mal y deberán serte totalmente leal a ti y solo a ti sin excepción"

En ese momento sintió como fate la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, Chrono hizo lo mismo y se puso al lado de su hermana, ambos en frente de Nanoha pusieron la rodilla derecha al piso y llevaron su mano derecha donde debería estar el corazón, por ultimo agacharon la cabeza y recitaron al mismo tiempo.

-"Princesa, hoy nos encontramos aquí para iniciar como sus fieles guardianes, le juramos por el orgullo de la familia Testarrossa que le seremos completamente leales a usted y que la protegeremos aun si tengamos que derramar hasta nuestra propia sangre, yo-"

-"-Chrono Testarrossa, -"

-"-Fate Testarrossa, -"

-"-siempre estaremos a vuestro lado".

Todos, incluyendo al señor Takamachi, sonrieron al ver tal juramento de parte de los hermanos. Nanoha aún no entendía del todo que estaba pasando pero pensó en algo y se puso muy feliz. Ambos levantaron la cabeza y sintieron como la pequeña niña les abrazo del cuello a ambos, atrayéndolos hacia ella y dijo emocionadamente.

-"que felicidad, ya no estaré sola"- los adultos no habían llegado a escucharla y ninguno de los 2 sabia que deberían hacer pero tímidamente le correspondieron el abrazo, se quedaron así unos momentos y Chrono solo respondió con.

-"Si mi princesa, usted ya no estará sola"

Se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa. De esa forma, fue como oficialmente empezó todo, ese inocente juramento los unió y condeno a un futuro que ninguno esperaba ni quería tener.

_Desde que tengo memoria siempre me he sentido sola, en el castillo no había otros niño y todo el mundo siempre estaba ocupado, mis hermanos mayores no demostraban mucho interés en mí, ñyajaja supongo que era demasiado pequeña para ellos, así que siempre iba a jugar afuera o travesura para intentar divertirme y me gustaba que los adultos a veces se preocuparan por mi, su pongo que por que me ponían un poco de atención jeje. Pero desde que conocí a Chrono y a Fate ya no me volví a sentir sola, claro, seguía yendo afuera pero ellos siempre iban a jugar conmigo y ya no preocupaba a los adultos, tampoco lo necesitaba, por que los tenia a ellos, ya no estaba sola. Siempre jugábamos a cualquier cosa o a veces los veía entrenar, también solíamos dormir en el césped aunque hubo unas veces en el que convencía a mi padre para que nos deje viajar fuera de los muros al bosque o al lago pero en esos casos si íbamos acompañados por soldados. Así fue siguieron los días hasta que ya había pasado mas o menos un año, era feliz y ellos eran mis mejores amigos. _

Era temprano cuando una sirvienta toco a la puerta de le habitación de Nanoha y tras despertarla le dice que su padre la necesitaba para algo, ella aun algo somnolienta se viste y se dirige a la puerta de la entrada donde le dijeron que se encontraba, tras llegar vio a su padre hablando con otro hombre, creyó ya haberlo visto días anteriores en el castillo y según sabia él era el rey de un país vecino pero ¿Quién era el niño que se ocultaba detrás de él? Ese día Nanoha conoció al príncipe Yuuno Scrya, su padre solía ir a menudo a hablar con el señor Takamachi y él siempre lo acompañaba, nanoha siempre lo solía invitar a jugar con ella y los demás. Casi dos años habían pasado y en ese tiempo Yuuno se volvió un amigo más de Nanoha pero no del todo de los hermanos Testarrossa, Chrono se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y pensaba q no debía confiar en nadie, en cambio Fate no le agradaba por razones que ni ella entendía. Desde entonces Yuuno fue a visitar a nanoha o en algunos casos iba junto con su padre a visitarlo a él, obviamente con sus guardianes.

-"Dime Nanoha"-

-"¿Qué ocurre yuuno-kun?"- respondió nanoha, estaban en las afueras del castillo Scrya sentados en el césped recogiendo unas bonitas flores amarillas que nanoha quería mostrarle a su madre.

-"¿Por qué esos dos siempre te siguen?"- volteo a mirar disimuladamente a los hermanos que se encontraban un poco mas alejados de ellos entrenando, Fate accidentalmente golpeo la cabeza de Chrono con las ramas que usaban como espadas y empezó a disculparse repetidas veces al ver como este se ponía se ponía de puntillas para estar en posición fetal con las manos en la cabeza intentando aguantarse el dolor.

Antes de responder Nanoha no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja –"bueno yuuno-kun, es que ellos son mis guardianes"-

-"ya veo, pero ¿Esta bien que unos niños te protejan?"-

-"¿a que te refieres? Yo pienso que ellos son buenos, además, son mis mejores amigos"- _En esos tiempos era una niña inocente que no comprendía el miedo del peligroso mundo._

-"que sean tus amigos no tiene nada que ver"- Nanoha borro su sonrisa al escuchar el tono serio de las palabras de Yuuno -"ellos no serían capaces de protegerse ni a ellos mismos"

En esta clase de momentos e ella le irritaba que él hablara así de sus primeros amigos, pero prefirió guardar silencio y seguir con lo suyo, ella les tenia una ciega con fianza a Chrono y fate.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar del tema, ya habían pasado unos meses pero Nanoha se había quedado con eso en la mente por un tiempo así que no pudo evitar terminar hablarle a Fate sobre el tema. Un día Nanoha estaba en la habitación de Fate con la que compartía con Chrono, ya era de noche, él dormía tranquilamente en su cama y al lado de esta había otra cama individual aunque hay podían estar acostadas cómodamente ambas, y así era, ya era una costumbre que a veces durmiera en la cama de la otra e incluso hubieron casos en los que los 3 dormían en una cama. Cada vez que estaban así Fate no podía evitar abrazar a Nanoha como si de un peluche se tratara y ella le gustaba que lo hiciera ya que se sentía muy cómoda hay. La Nanoha de ya 9 años algo adormilada quería hablar de esto, lo que le dijo Yuuno por alguna razón le molesto mas de la costumbre ¿será verdad lo que dijo? No, ellos era fuertes… ¿verdad?

-"Fate-chan… ¿estas despierta?"- dijo levantando un poco la mirada para ver cerca suyo su rostro cuyos ojos anteriormente cerrados se abrían lentamente.

-"aun no ¿te molesta algo?"-

-"Fate-chan ¿tú me juraste que me protegerías y estarías conmigo siempre verdad?"-

-"si, así es"- cerro lo ojos y no disimulo la sonrisa de su rostro, también apretó un poco mas el abrazo de lo cual Nanoha no se percató por lo nerviosa que se encontraba al preguntar lo siguiente.

-"pero ¿en serio podrás protegerme?"

-"he?"- inmediatamente su mirada tranquila se cambio por una de sorpresa ¿Nanoha dudaba de ella? La duda de nanoha le dolió ¿acaso no confiaba en ella? Después de pensar eso su mirada se volvió seria y un poco triste, la princesa se arrepentía de haberlo dicho de esa forma al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-"qui-quiero decir, hay muchos peligros en el mundo y no quiero que tu salgas lastimada por mi cul-"- el dedo índice de Fate no le dejo seguir hablando.

-"shhh… sé que el mundo es peligroso, por eso quiero ser mas fuerte, para protegerte. La verdad no se si soy lo suficientemente buena para protegerte"- Eso entristeció a Nanoha, sentía que era su culpa que se sintiera de es forma -"pero lo que si se es que"- el rostro de Fate se acercaba peligrosamente al de la princesa, tanto que la otra podía sentir su respiración pero se detuvo –"moriría con tal de sacarte del peligro"- Nanoha aprecio la nueva sonrisa que aparecía en la cara de la rubia –"porque te amo, te protegeré" declaro antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-"Nyajaja. Yo también te amo Fate-chan"-

"no, no de la misma forma" pensó fate. Hace un par de meses atrás se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y hasta hace poco se los había negado, con tan solo 11 años tubo estos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia alguien, por eso odiaba a Yuuno, por eso deseaba tanto protegerla, ella simplemente la amaba y aunque nadie entendiera, aun si hasta su amada la odiara por eso, ella la seguiría protegiendo, "su felicidad es lo primero para mi" se decía a veces - "ya veo, será mejor que y nos durmamos así mañana salimos a jugar ¿dale?"

-"*bostezo* okaay"- Acurruco su cabeza contra el pecho de Fate y fácilmente se durmió, Fate prefirió mirarla un poco antes de dormir y dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo pasara... antes de que alguien te saque de mi lado?"

_Aun recuerdo cierto día, uno que fue uno de los peores a decir verdad, todo parecía normal, ya habían pasado uno año y tenia 10. Esa tarde había ido al bosque que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, yo, Fate y Chrono junto con algunos soldados que mi padre siempre les hacia venir con nosotros. Mientras ellos se quedaban cerca de la carr__oza nosotros nos alejamos un poco de ellos adentrándonos un poco mas en el bosque, jugábamos a las escondidas y Chrono contaba, yo y Fate decidimos escondernos juntas detrás de unos arbustos._

_-"hola señoritas ¿que hacen en este bosque tan solas?"- giramos a ver quien había dicho esas palabras, un grupo de hombres se encontraban detrás de nosotras, tenían armas pero no eran de la capital, empecé a temblar del miedo al darme cuenta de que eran bandidos. Fate se puso rápidamente delante mio en un intento de defenderme._

_-"hee? Que pasa con esa mirada pequeña, das miedo"-_

El que parecía ser el líder se camino lentamente hacia las niñas y tras detenerse a unos pasos de ellas acerco su mano hacia Fate.

-"HAAAA!"- Chrono apareció entre los arbustos y con una gran rama golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del hombre dejándolo en el piso, volteo a ver a las chicas detrás suyo –"rápido, corran-"- nadie vio como pero otro de los bandido logro atacarlo con su espada dándole en gran corte en diagonal desde el pecho hasta el abdomen de Chrono.

-"¡Chronoo!"- gritaron al unísono las chicas pero no recibieron respuesta y solo vieron caer al chico al piso con la sangre saliendo de la herida.

-"MALDITA RATAA"- grito el jefe mientras pisaba fuertemente al herido, él no podía hacer más que gritar del dolor e intentar sacar el pie que se encontraba sobre el.

-"Nanoha ve corriendo a la carroza con los demás, me asegurare de que nadie te siga"

-"pe-pero fate-chan"-

-"ve Nanoha"-

_No podía hacer nada así que tenía que ir a avisarles a los demás, empecé a correr y como había dicho Fate nadie me siguió ¿pero ella estaría bien? Es mi culpa, ellos no trajeron sus armas ya que yo les convencí de que no seria necesario, "es mi culpa" pensaba una y otra vez. Cuando llegue con los demás soldados estaba llorando y les dije que unos hombres atacaban a Chrono y Fate la mayoría se fueron a ayudarlos y un par se quedaron conmigo, me dijeron que entrara. Me quede mirando por la ventanilla del carro, espere y espere hasta que por fin los soldados vinieron, pero… no recuerdo que paso después, no importa cuanto intente recordar lo que paso no puedo. Recuerdo que después de eso desperté en mi cuarto, me apresure a salir y ver que había pasado con ellos, pero apenas mientras corría por los pasillos alguien me detuvo, una sirvienta me dijo que no podían dejar que los viera, no importaba cuantas veces insistiera no me permitían ir a verlo. Estuve todo un mes si verlos, me sentía sola y triste, ya debería por lo menos estar mejor pero aun así no me permitieron verlos ¿porque?_

-"tienes que enviarlos a ese lugar"

-"ellos aun son muy jóvenes para ir, aun no tienen la edad que acordamos"

-"no están capacitados para ser guardianes, ya viste como estaban cuando llegaron"

-"…"

-"tu exceso de confianza nublo tu juicio, no puedes exponerlos a esta clase de peligros"

-"… de acuerdo, en cuando se recuperen los enviare"

-"es la mejor opción"

_Un día en la tarde vi a Chrono en el castillo que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, corrí en dirección a él y lo abrase. No creí que ese día me enteraría de algo así._

-"chronoo"

-"Na-nanoha"

-"¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué no he podido verlos en todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo esta fate? ¿Aun no se han curado sus heridas?"

-"espera Nanoha no tan deprisa"

-"lo siento, pero… he estado muy preocupada"- al escuchar esa respuesta Chrono le acaricia cariñosamente la cabeza.

-"¿Cómo esta Fate-chan? ¿Ya puedo ir a verla?"

-"… lo siento pero no, ella se esta preparando"

-"¿preparando? ¿Para que?"

-"Nanoha... nosotros nos iremos"

-"…irse?…."

-"nos iremos a la casa principal de los Testarrossa a entrenar por unos años, Fate ahora está preparándose para el viaje"

La princesa estaba en shock, sus mejores de amigos se alejarían de ella por años, estaría sola de vuelta. El joven observo un momento a la chica antes de continuar.

-"nos iremos mañana por la mañana, en ese momento puedes ir a despedirte de Fare, claro, si lo deseas. Adiós Nanoha"

Sin decir nada mas se marcho dejando sola a nanoha en ese pasillo, la chica aun no creía lo lo que había escuchado, no quería creerlo.

-"cariño ¿estas bien?"- pregunto su madre que sin que ella se diera cuenta se encontraba delante de ella, tras salir de su sorpresa empezó a llorar y fue directo a los brazos de su madre a que la consolara.

-"madre, madre, madre"- decía sin parar la niña mientras seguía llorando. Su madre entendía lo que pasaba, ya lo sabia, pero no podía hacer nada ya que sabia que era mejor que las cosas fueran así, aunque eso le doliera a su hija era necesario.

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha se levantó temprano para despedirse de Fate, apenas estaba amaneciendo y estaba corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al la entrada del castillo, salio y vio a su amiga caminando en dirección a unos caballos donde estaban Chrono y otros.

-"Fatee!"

La nombrada volteo y sintió como los brazos de la menor la abrazaban.

-"Fate por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no te alejes de mi"- Cada suplica que salía de la boca de Nanoha le dolía en los mas profundo del corazón a Fate, ella realmente no quería irse, no quería dejarla, pero si quería cumplir con su objetivo debía hacerlo.

Le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a hablar-"Lo siento Nanoha, pero debo irme"- sintió como su amiga la abrazaba más fuerte-"ya sabes lo que paso, y con lo débil como soy ahora no seré capas de protegerte"

-"…"

-"por favor Nanoha, déjame ir, para cumplir mi deseo, sé que es egoísta pero aun así…"

-"no, no es egoísta que fate-chan quiera protegerme, en todo caso yo lo soy por querer que te quedes."- soltó lentamente a Fate y la miro a los ojos aunque su vista se encontraba algo nublada ya que estaba llorando.

-"gracias mi princesa"- dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente- "juro que cuando vuelva volveremos a estar juntas, seré más fuerte y seré capas de alejarla de cualquier mal, solo espera por favor"- con el pulgar le saco las lagrimas a la princesa- "hasta luego Nanoha"

-"hasta luego Fate-chan"

_Fueron las ultimas palabras que le dije, no fue una despedida, no tenia por que serlo ya que ella regresaría. _

_Así pasaron los días y semanas, me sentía algo sola sin ellos pero aun tenia a yuuno que venía a visitarme, con cada visita nos volvíamos más cercanos y después de 5 años en cierto día…_

-"Nanoha, necesito hablar de algo contigo"

-"que pasa padre"

-"que piensas de yuuno"

-"él es un gran amigo mio, pero que pasa con el?"

-"yo y su padre hemos hablado sobre esto durante ya algún tiempo y hemos decidido que ustedes serán prometidos"

-"hee?"

-"me has oído Nanoha, desde ahora Yuuno Scrya es tu prometido"

-"pe-pero padre desde cuand-"

-"desde hace unos años atrás Nanoha, no te gusta la idea? él ya lo sabe y sé que será lo mejor para ti"

-"…"- sabia que era su compromiso le daría ventajas al reino y como princesa era su deber pensar en eso pero ¿realmente estaba enamorada de él? Ella no lo sabia si lo estaba o no, era consiente de cuanto lo quería pero no sabia si ha eso se le podía llamar amor.

_Desde entonces me he encontrado más veces con Yunno, semanas después de haberme vuelto su prometida me confeso sus sentimientos, la verdad todo era muy romántico estábamos en una de las fiestas de "la alta sociedad" y mientras miraba por la gran ventana la luna él vino y me abrazo por atrás, hablando a mi oído me dijo que lo acompañara a fuera. Mientras caminábamos en el jardín él hablaba de cuando le dijeron que el seria mi prometido._

-"Cuando me entere… me puse muy feliz Nanoha"-

_En ese momento no sabía que hacer o decir y solo había podido mirarlo con sorpresa tras esa confesión._

-"porque nanoha yo te amo"-

_Tiro de mi brazo y me abraso con fuerza, tal que casi hasta me estaba lastimando. _

-"¿me quieres Nanoha? ¿Me amas?"

_Me seria mareada, no sabía si era por el abrazo o por lo repentino de todo ¿Desde cuándo se había enamorado? ¿Si fue hace tiempo porque no me lo dijo antes? … ¿yo siento lo mismo que él? Aun no lo sabía pero él es el único que tengo, no quiero lastimarlo, además lo más probable es que también lo ame y si no es así sé que lo terminare haciendo._

"_te amo, Yuuno" dije después de haberle dedo un abrazo al hombre que de apretaba fuertemente._

* * *

-"my lord"

-"¿qué sucede?"

-"un mensajero ha venido"

-"hazlo pasar"

-"ahora mismo"

…

-"señor, mi nombre es Aarón Testarrossa y he venido desde lejos de parte de mi superior Alexander Testarrossa a traerle esta carta"

-"agradezco vuestros servicios, permíteme recompensarte ofreciéndote pasar unos días en el castillo para descansar antes de volver"

-"se lo agradezco mi señor"

El joven caballero salió de la habitación dejando solo al rey con la carta en su mano.

-"… ya era hora Testarrossa"

* * *

_No había forma de explicar la felicidad que tenía cuando mi padre me dio la noticia, en una semana más vendrían nuevos soldados de la familia Testarrosa y eso significaba que Fate y Chrono volverían de su entrenamiento. Estuve esperando años por eso pero esa semana se había vuelto una verdadera tortura pero me hacía feliz pensar que con cada hora que pasaba ellos se encontraban más cerca. _

_Esto es absurd,o justo en ultimo día se me ocurre pensar en esto, ellos van a legar mañana por dios, después de todo lo que pasamos ellos no me habrán olvidado… verdad?_

_ Me la pase todo el día y casi toda la noche pensando en esa posibilidad, aun después de tantos años sin vernos estoy seguro que nuestra amistad no se ha ido, Fate hizo una promesa de que volveríamos a estar juntas… pero, eso significada volver ser mi amiga? Aaargh, debo dejar de pensar en eso, ya es muy tarde y en unas horas ellos llegaran._

Alrededor del medio día el muro exterior abrió sus puertas donde un grupo de personas en caballos entraron, no eran muy numerosos pero la bandera negra de bordes amarillos con un ojo de gato (por así decirlo) en el centro también amarillo que tenía el hombre en frente del grupo era imposible no reconocerla, era la nueva generación de la una de las más fuertes familias guerreras, los Testarrosa. A paso firme y rápido llegaron y entraron por el muro interior. Ya dentro del castillo tuvieron una reunión con el rey para darles la bienvenida, Nanoha espiaba detrás de una puerta intentando encontrar a sus amigos entre las casi 20 personas pero todos tenían cascos así que derrotada decidió irse e intentar buscarlos después de la reunión.

Ya en la tarde Nanoha se encontraba recorriendo todo el castillo en busca de esos hermanos, la reunión ya había terminado ya hace tiempo y aun no los encontraba, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la antigua habitación ellos y vio a Chrono salir de esta.

-"Chronoo"- dijo acercándose a él rápidamente

-"Nanoha, tanto tiempo"- abrió los brazos para recibir a la princesa entre ellos.

Nanoha con gusto abrazo al chico de ahora 20 años, ahora era más alto y le ganaba en altura por un poco mas de una cabeza- "te he extrañado mucho Chrono"

-"Yo también Nanoha"- ambos se separaron momentos después y empezaron a hablar hasta que nanoha pregunto.

-"¿Dónde está Fate?"

-"umm, ella debería estar con padre ayudando a los demás afuera del castillo"

-"ayudando? ¿En qué?"

-"pues como todos nosotros terminamos el entrenamiento la mayoría de ellos se irán a la guerra así que Fate debe estar ayudando a nuestro padre a decidir en donde terminaran"

-"ya veo, entonces iré a verla, nos veremos más tarde Chrono"

-"ha? Espera Nanoha no es una buena…"- ya era tarde, la chica ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo -"… idea"

La princesa corría y corría teniendo la precaución de no tropezarse con su vestido rosa pálido hasta salir del castillo, cerca de la entrada pude ver a Fate que se encontraba con una calza negra y una camisa medio suelta y las dos coletas que antes usaba se fueron para dejar una en la base del cuello, descontrolada por la emoción bajo rápidamente los escalones pero accidentalmente tropezó y estaba a punto de caer pero algo la detuvo del golpe, los mismos brazos que la protegían del peligro, los que le daban tanto cariño en su infancia y anhelaba volver a sentir, sintió como su cuerpo descansaba sobre el de la rubia por unos segundos que tristemente no fueron eternos.

Bruscamente, sintió como Fate la alejaba de ella, la miro desconcertada y vio el rostro serio de su vieja amiga.

-"Fa-Fate-chan?"

La nombrada solo bajo los escalones y agacho su cabeza -"Es un gusto volver a verla princesa" Nnoha no entendía, por que actuaba de esa forma ¿acaso la odiaba? ¿se habrá olvidado de la amistad que compartían?

* * *

holaa :D aquí saludando soul-chan.

no me maten D: realmente lamento haberme tardado en este episodio, no he estado teniendo mucho tiempo como para hacerlo pero al menos ya lo publique... o al menos una parte. ¬¬

si lo publicaba entero iba a ser muy largo así q lo dividí. :3

como pueden ver esto seria como la vida desde el punto de vista de nanoha desde que conoció a los hermanos Testarrossa.

Pronto sabremos que le paso a Fate. *w*

quiero agradecerles alas personas que comentan el fic, si no hubiera sido por ustedes seguro lo dejaba. ^^

PD: mientras hacia este capitulo me anduve preguntando ¿por que no hice así de largo los 2 otro capítulos? ;w;

* * *

deberia mejorar en esto de escribir, o por lo menos revisar lo que escribo XD tenia unos cuantos errores (espero haberlos corregido todos ;w;)


	4. Nanoha -parte 2-

Después de eso la princesa no sabía qué hacer, no reacciono ante las palabras de Fate y esta simplemente se retiró, ella se quedó unos momentos más aun intentando procesar lo que había pasado pero momentos después también entro al castillo. Así pasaron los días, cuando nanoha intentaba encontrar a Fate no lo lograba y si lo hacía actuaba fríamente o directamente la esquivaba, no sabía que pudo haber hecho para que su guardián actuara así. Ya había pasado casi una semana y cansada de la situación decidió hablar de esto con su otro guardián.

Al medio día envió a alguien que le dijera que se dirigiera a su cuarto.

*toc toc*

-"ya vine nanoha"

-"pasa Chrono"

Al entrar pudo verla en su cama sentada abrazando sus piernas con una cara… deprimida?

-"que sucede nanoha?"- decía el joven acercándose preocupado por su ama y amiga.

-"Es Fate-chan… "-al escuchar eso Chrono detuvo su mano que estaba a punto de dejar sobre el hombro de Nanoha sin que ella lo notara, entonces solo se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando al piso con una cara seria. Antes de continuar Nanoha oculto su cara entre las piernas – "… ella no me quiere cerca"

-"eso no es así"- susurro Chrono pero ella no lo logro escuchar.

-"¿Acaso me odia tanto?"- dijo aferrándose más a sus piernas.

-"¡Eso no es cierto!"- dijo en voz alta haciendo que Nanoha levantara la vista del susto.

-"Ella no te odia en lo absoluto, así que… por favor no estés triste, ya verás cómo las cosas cambiaran"- decía mientras con su mano derecha delicadamente ordenaba unos mechones de pelo del flequillo de nanoha.

-"Chrono…"

-"no te odia así que-"- decía mientras se paraba y volteaba a mirar a la ojiazul con una sonrisa- "por favor no estés triste, ya verás cómo las cosas se arreglan"

Sin nada más que decir se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación, en todo el día no volvieron a hablar del tema y tampoco había logrado hablar con Fate.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la familia Testarrossa llego a Longarch, era de noche y Nanoha ya se encontraba profundamente dormida hasta que alguien interrumpió su sueño. La joven empezó a escuchar unos ruidos, como si alguien estuviera hablando, pero eso no era posible si era de noche y estaba en su habitación, aun así algo adormilada abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que la había despertado, jamás se había esperados algo así. Sentada en su cama estaba Fate apunto de besar su mano pero antes de hacerlo abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron pero al contrario de Nanoha Fate no estaba para nada sorprendida de ver a la princesa despierta.

-"Buenas noches mi princesa"- dijo antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo besando el dorso de la mano de Nanoha haciendo que esta se sonrojase.

-"Fate-chan ¿por qué-"-

-"lamento haberla despertado, me iré de inmediato"-decía antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-"¡No, por favor espera!"-Rápidamente se sacó de encima las sabanas y justo cuando Fate había agarrado el picaporte ella la abraza desde atrás.

-"…"-

-"Fate-chan por favor no te vayas"- decía abrazándola fuertemente.

-"…"-

-"¿Por qué has sido tan fría con migo? ¿Acaso no vez cuanto me duele?"- cuando dijo eso creyó haber sentido como el cuerpo de su amiga se estremecía.

-"¿qué es lo que quieres?"-susurro

-"¿he?"-

Fate tomo las manos de nanoha para liberarse del abraso y así poder mirarla a la cara –"¿Qué es lo que deseas Nanoha? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga?"- vio la tristeza en la cara de su amada, pero la suya trataba de ocultarla junto con el dolor que le acompañaba.

-"quiero que todo sea como antes, quiero que vuelvas a quererme"-

-"yo siempre te he querido"- por un segundo Nanoha creyó que era una confesión.

-"¿entonces por qué me evitas? Me prometiste que volveríamos a estar juntas"-

-"es complicado Nanoha"- dijo apartando la mirada, realmente no era tan complicado pero no podía explicarle, si lo hacía todo se arruinaría, se odiaba a si misma por amarla tanto, sabía que sus sentimientos también estaba lastimando a ambas ¿PORQUÉ TENIA QUE AMARLA?

Interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos la castaña coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, la ojirubi solo cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la de ella para disfrutar el momento. Se quedaron un rato quietas, como si las palabras ya no fueran necesarias y de alguna forma no lo eran, ambas sabían que la otra también la estaba pasando mal.

-"Fate ¿crees que podrías dormir con migo?"- dijo por fin.

Abrió lentamente los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y volteo la mirada para verla, aun con su mano sobre la de ella en su mejilla –"¿Eso te hará feliz?"- tomo una decisión, la haría feliz como pudiera y no sería ella la causa de su dolor, aun cuando tenga que dejarse lastimar por su amada rosa se encargaría de cuidarla y no dejar que se marchite.

-"si"-

-"entonces de acuerdo"- dijo agarrando la mano de nanoha apretándola cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente como lo hacía antes.

Ambas ya se encontraban acostadas y con las sabanas encima, Nanoha descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia mientras se sentía cuidada al ser abrazada por esta.

-"dulces sueños mi princesa"-

-"igualmente mi guardián"

_Después de eso Fate realmente no había dejado de ser del todo fría, a veces solía alejarse y más aún cuando había gente alrededor, no importa cuántas veces le preguntara sobre la razón ella se negaba a responderme pero aun así ella me demostraba su cariño y amistad, me hacía creer que todos estaba bien cuando venía en las noches para dormir con migo, que ilusa que soy. _

_Desde entonces no había encontrado momento de ver a Yuuno y un día el vino a verme sin avisar, jamás espere que las cosas sucedieran así._

-"Señorita"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Los guardias del muro exterior han dicho que una carrosa de la familia Scrya ha pasado y me ordenaron avisarle para que vaya a recibirlo"-

-"pero si no me ha dicho que venía "- dijo para si misma.

_Me dirigí a recibir a Yuuno y tal y como dijo la sirvienta él ya se encontraba en estaba entrando al castillo._

-"Yuuno"-dijo mientras caminaba a darle la bienvenida_ –_"bienvenido"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"hola nanoha" dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa con otra.

Yuuno y Nanoha caminaron dentro del castillo para poder pasar el rato en alguna sala hasta que alguien más llego.

-"Nanoha, te he estado buscando, me han ordenado que te dig… el lord Scrya está aquí"- por alguna razón el ambiente se puso tenso, Nanoha se sentía demasiado incomoda en esa situación.

-"tiempo sin verla Testarrossa, pero si me permite, Nanoha"- dijo el chico volteando a mirar a Nanoha.

-"que pasa Yuu-"- no pudo decir más, él la beso de sorpresa, no era la primera vez pero en esta ocasión se estaba empezando a sentir mal ¿culpa? ¿Pero de qué? ¿De que Fate los estaba mirando?, recordando a su amiga la miro y pudo observar su cara de sorpresa, no le gustaba para nada que Yuuno la besara en frente de Fate así que intento parar el beso pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el beso paro.

De un momento a otro Fate, quien estaba observándolos a unos metros de distancia, ahora estaba agarrando a Yuuno por el cuello de su camisa con una expresión llena de rabia.

-"ERES UN-"- dijo antes de darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que saliera volando un par de metros de distancia. Nanoha estaba asustada, jamás la había visto tan enojada, Fate siempre solía ser muy tranquila. La guardiana se acercaba lentamente a él posiblemente para golpearlo de nuevo.

-"jajaja ¿Qué tiene de malo que la bese?"- Fate simplemente ya no iba a contenerse con ese desgraciado –"si ella es MI PROMETIDA"- al oír eso paro en seco, en su cabeza empezaban a repetirse esas palabras que jamás quiso escuchar, hace años se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rey pero jamás quiso aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que desde hace tanto no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de poder ser amada por Nanoha.

-Nanoha … ¿es eso verdad?- pregunto con los mechones del flequillo tapándole el rostro. Nanoha no sabía que decir, por alguna razón se sentía como una traidora y no quería decirle a Fate que era la prometida de Yuuno, pero las palabras al fin salieron.

-"si"-

Ya no importaba si lo decía ¿verdad? Ya la había perdido y deseaba por lo menos desahogar todo el sentimiento y el dolor que había estado sintiendo todos estos años, todo, con una sola frase. Ya lo había decidido asi que volteo a mirar a Nanoha y con una mano en el pecho dijo- "NANOHA, YO TE-"- no pudo continuar ya que un fuerte golpe la dejo en el piso y con la boca sangrando, enojada ,miro a quien se había atrevido a entrometerse pero su cara palideció del miedo al ver quien era –"… padre"-

Justamente, Alexander Testarrossa había golpeado a y su propia hija con una cara llena de ira, Fate tenía muy malos recuerdos de esa expresión que la dejaba casi paralizada del miedo.

-"como te atreves"- Bramo antes de acertarle una patada en el estómago haciendo que Fate escupiera más sangre.

-"Señor Testarrossa por favor deténgase ¿Por qué -"-

-"perdone mi descortesía princesa, pero Fate debe ser castigada, golpear a alguien de la realeza es algo muy grave y en nuestra familia no se permiten esta clase de acciones. Tú ya sabes esto ¿Verdad Fate?"-

-"si, padre"- decía la ojiruby intentando pararse solo para seguir recibiendo mas golpes, no debía defenderse, estaba consciente de su error del cual no se arrepentía, realmente había disfrutado golpear a Yuuno.

-"lamento al atrevimiento de mi hermana príncipe Yuuno, nos aseguraremos de que sea castigada como es debido"- Decía Chrono mientras ayudaba a Yuuno a pararse, él se había acercado junto con su padre y aunque en verdad preferiría ayudar a su hermana sabía que no debía, las normas son muy estrictas en su familia y tanto él como Fate tuvieron a desgracia de aprenderlo de mala manera en el pasado.

-"Espero que así sea"- decía Yuuno acomodándose los lentes y mirando a su prometida –"Lo lamento Nanoha pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, vendré a verte pronto para que hagamos algo juntos"- dijo para después dirigirse a la salida.

-"Chrono"-

-"si padre"-

-"lleva a Fate al calabozo"-

-"no… no será necesario padre p-puedo caminar"- Fate intentaba levantarse algo tambaleante pero de todas formas Chrono se dirigió hacia ella para poner su brazo alrededor de su cuello y asi por lo menos ayudarla a caminar. Su padre solo se retiró de la escena en silencio.

-"Espera Chrono"- dijo haciendo que de detuvieran justo al lado de Nanoha que se había quedado congelada al ver como golpeaban a Fate -"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso Nanoha"-

-"Fate-chan"-

-"jeje, no es nada, ya verás como en unos días estaré como nueva, hasta luego Nanoha"-

_Tras decir eso siguieron su camino, yo aún no podía creer que había pasado, como su padre podría golpearla de tal manera, es la primera vez que veo el lado oscuro de la familia Testarrossa. Intente que me dejaran ver a Fate pero no me permitieron entrar y obviamente ella tampoco podía venir a acostarse conmigo en las noches como ya nos habíamos acostumbrado, no sabía por que la seguía esperando. _

_Después__ de 5 días pude volver a ver a Fate, había entrado como siempre a mi habitación en la noche, pensé en darle un gran abrazo pero me acorde de las heridas._

-"He vuelto Nanoha"-

-"Te extrañe Fate ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-"Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes"- sonrió intentando conseguir que la menor no se preocupara, pero tristemente no le funciono.

-"si estuvieras bien no tendrías eso"- señalo el moretón de hace unos días que aún se notaba, menos que antes, pero aún se veía- "sácate la ropa"

-"q-que"- esas simples palabras convirtieron a una fria chica a una muy acalorada y rojita, haciendo que la otra quedara en un estado parecido al escuchar sus propias palabras.

-"em.. Quiero decir q-que me dejes ver tus heridas"- intentaba calmarse, realmente no entendía por que se había ruborizado tanto.

-"eso n-no sera necesari-"- paro al ver la carita de perrito triste de Nanoha, desde hace años que usaba esa cara y siempre había conseguido hacer que la rubia la obedeciese… y esta no sería una excepción. Rindiéndose ante la poderosa carita de perrito se sacó la camisa dejando a Nanoha completamente sorprendida y triste, en su cuerpo no solo estaban moretones de los días que fue castigada sino también había muchas marcas de cicatrices, a Fate realmente no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo y mucho menos a Nanoha quien reacciono como ella esperaba excepto por lo que haría a continuación. Nanoha automáticamente se acercó a Fate apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros mientras y beso delicadamente una cicatriz que pasaba por su clavícula, se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Nanoha al fin reacciono alejándose rápidamente de ella completamente nerviosa y con las manos tapándose la boca ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo asi? Temía que su amiga se haya enojado con ella por hacer algo así, cerro fuertemente los ojos al ver que Fate se acercaba a ella, pero pudo sentir uno de los cariñosos besos que siempre le suele dar en la frente

-"Gracias nanoha ¿vamos a dormir?"- la miro un poco sorprendida pero al ver que llevaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro no pudo evitar contagiarse y sonreír también.

-"si"-

Esa noche no durmieron abrazadas, Nanoha no quería arriesgarse a lastimarla por accidente, pero al final decidieron dormir agarradas de una mano

-"buenas noches Nanoha"-

-"duerme bien Fate"

Y asi pasaban los días y semanas, Nanoha y Fate pasaban tiempo juntas cada vez que podían y a Nanoha se le ocurrió que podrían hacerlo si ella iba al pueblo, como era "muy peligroso" según su padre obviamente iba a ser escoltada y aunque a Alexander no le agradara la idea no podía hacer nada al respecto, las primeras veces fue Chrono con ellas pero al parecer empezó a aburrirse así que dejo de acompañarlas dejando a las dos chicas pasar grandes momentos juntas.

Ya había pasado más de un año y Nanoha ahora era una chica de 18 años junto con Fate y Chrono de 20 y 22, hoy es una fecha muy importante ya que es la coronación del Principe Yuuno también de 18 años. Toda la familia Takamachi y sus guardianes habían marchado para asistir al acto de coronación ya la fiesta que se celebraría esa noche. Al llegar fueron bien recibidos y les prepararon unos cuartos ya que habían llegado unos días antes y en ese tiempo Nanoha se la paso la mayoría del tiempo con Yuuno.

En el momento del acto, todos estaban sentados en la sala que parecía de iglesia, familiares y personas de gran importancia se encontraban sentados viendo entrar Yuuno con ropa elegante y una larga capa roja, camino hasta quedar en frente de todos los presentes y se arrodillo a recibir la corona de parte de su padre, quien ahora parecía un viejo con el pelo blanco y unas arrugas, se levantó y miro hacia donde se encontraban todos empezando a dar un gran discurso obviamente ensayado y algo falso. Esa misma noche se celebró la gran fiesta que todos esperaban, había grandes bandas de músicos, una sabrosa comida y todos se encontraban bailando, a diferencia de los demás los guardianes de los Takamachi que se encontraban apartados de la celebración, el anterior rey dijo que no podían traer armaduras ya que ya había guardias por el castillo, así que trajeron un especie de uniforme el cual consistía en una campera de cuero negro y larga que les llegaba casi hasta las rodillas con una insignia de su correspondiente clan guerrero, esta campera también ocultaba partes de armaduras fáciles de ocultar como codales, brazales, entre otras partes, armas pequeñas y una vestimenta elegante debajo compuestas de un chaleco negro, una camisa blanca de bajo y pantalones negros tambien.

Cuando al fin Yuuno quiso dejar de bailar Nanoha tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Fate que inevitablemente se encontraba algo molesta por lo que tuvo que ver.

-"Fate-chan como te encuentras?"- se encontraba feliz de poder al fin tener tiempo para estar con ella.

-"como siempre"- Fate malinterpreto esa felicidad pensando que ella estaba feliz por que se la había pasado bien con yuuno.

-"¿quieres bailar un poco?"-

-"la verdad no"-

-"¿Qué ocurre Fate-chan? Que te molesta"- quiso acariciarle la mejilla pero fue detenida por la mano de la rubia.

-"no me ocurre nada así que solo vete con él y disfrutar la fiesta"- la voz no le salió tan tranquila como ella quisiera, en cambio sonó irritada.

Nanoha se entristeció al pensar que Fate no la quería cerca de ella.

-"ya veo, perdóname, no quería molestarse con mi compañía"-tras decir eso se marchó apresuradamente, su flequillo estaba tapándole sus tristes ojos.

-"que? Espera Nanoha"- comenzó a perseguirla para aclarar el malentendido -"Nanoha yo no quise-"-

*BOOOOM BOOOOM*

En cuestión de segundos todo el salón se había vuelto u completo caos, las explosiones causaron una gran nube de polvo que no le permitió a nadie ver con claridad, gritos aterrados se escuchaban por todas partes mientras la gente corría sin un destino fijo.

-"FATEE-CHAN FATE-CHAAAN"-

-"Nanoha, Nanoha ¿dónde estás?"

-"¡Fatee! afueraa"- Grito Chrono al ver a Nanoha siendo llevada por unos hombres, ambos les quitaron unas espadas a un par de guardias y tomaron un par de caballos para seguir el rastro de pisadas de los secuestradores, se internaron en los bosques hasta que los encontraron. Estaban ocultos detrás de unos árboles y empezaron a idear un plan.

-"Empecemos Chrono"

-"si"- El pelinegro se alejó del lugar para empezar a hacer fuertes ruidos.

-"¿Qué a sido eso?"

-"No sé, vamos a ver"- 6 de los 10 hombres fueron en dirección donde se encontraba Chrono, era arriesgado, pero tenían que se rápidos y rescatar a Nanoha.

Ahora era momento de que Fate acabe con los que se quedaron, arrojo una piedra a la cabeza de uno de ellos.

-"HAA"-

-"Ya te vi maldito"- uno de ellos corrió en dirección de donde la piedra había sido lanzada pero Fate era más rápida y ya había rodeado el área, de un espedazo decapito a uno de ellos sin cambiar su fría expresión.

-"Malditaaaa!"- grito otro de ellos al ver lo que había hecho, empezaron a chocar espadas y el otro rápidamente se metió en la batalla siendo dos contra uno aunque gracias a la agilidad y velocidad de Fate no le costaba mucho esquivar los espadazos aunque termina con una u otra pequeña cortada. Nanoha no podía ver nada ya que se encontraba vendada y atada de manos, lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que todo saliera bien. Con el paso de los segundos sitio unas gotas caer sobre ella, había empezado a llover, y tras dejar de escuchar los espadazos escucho unos horribles gritos de dolor, sintió como un ligero toce en su hombro.

-"¡no! Aléjate"- dijo intentando retroceder pero un par de manos la agarraron aún más fuerte pero sin lastimarla.

-"Nanoha"- escucho aquella voz que siempre lograba tranquilizarla.

-"Fate-chan?"- dejo de resistirse y espero que Fate la desatase. Después de que le sacaba la venda de los ojos la vio, ignoro por completo que tuviera manchas de sangre en su ropa y rostro, solo miro esos ojos rojos de los cuales era adicta, la mirada fría que aprendió a querer y escucho la voz que le parecía uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado en su vida.

-"lamento haber tardado Nanoha pero ya estoy aquí, te protegeré"-

_Jamas había tenido tanto miedo, después de las explosiones me habían agarrado desde atrás, me ataron y vendaron, no podía ver nada pero podía sentir como me llevaban en caballo a quien sabe donde. Después de unos minutos me dejaron sobre el césped, no podía oírlos ya que hablaban en susurros, intentaba ser fuerte y no ponerme a llorar, no paraba de pensar en que ellos me salvarían. _

_Empezaron a moverse después de escuchar unos ruidos, mi miedo aumentaba y temblaba cuando empezaron a oírse unos gritos ¿Fate dónde estás? Había comenzado a llover y cuando sentí que me habían tocado no pude evitar retroceder y gritar pero después de escuchar su voz todo mal estar se esfumo, me desato y me dijo que me protegería. En esos momento me encantaba que me dijera eso, me sentía segura, pero ahora me hubiera gustado que fuese una mentira._

De la felicidad no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, empezando a llorar y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-"Fatee hic… tuve mucho miedo"- en un intento de tranquilizarla le devolvió el abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza, ya ninguna de las dos recordaba la discusión que habían tenido y solo sentían los latidos de la otra en ese mágico momento.

-"Walter… Lucio…"- Escucharon decir detrás de ellas

Fate se separó lentamente de Nanoha y se levantó, dio media vuelta y miro al último de los 4 secuestradores que había. El hombre se encontraba en estado de shock al ver a sus compañeros asesinados y desangrándose en el piso, la ira iba lentamente consumiendo su mente.

-"pa-pablo…"-

-"Fate-chan?"-

-"quédate aquí Nanoha"- ordeno antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente a aquel hombre.

-"malditaa…¡Las matare aquí y ahora!"

-"…"-

-"¡HAAAAA!"-con este grito se comenzó a correr ferozmente en dirección a la rubia que aun caminaba tranquilamente. Estaban a un par de metros de distancia y todo a cabo en un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban quietos detrás del otro esperando que uno de los 2 caiga y así sucedió, aquel sujeto cayó al piso con una enorme cortada en el lado derecho del abdomen la cual comenzaba a sangrar.

Fate se ergio y miro a Nanoha para poder irse de aquí pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente de la sorpresa y el terror al verla, se encontraba levantada y mirándola con una cara preocupada pero eso no fue lo que lleno su cuerpo de miedo, sino la persona encapuchada detrás de ella que tenía las manos levantadas con una espada a punto de matarla. "¿había otro oculto?" dijo en su mente mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia ella, no podía idear un plan ni pensar correctamente, solo tenía una cosa en la mente "Nanoha".

…

-"¡FATE-CHAAAAAN!"

_Tuve un mal presentimiento en el momento que Fate se había separado de mí. Se levantó y fue a pelear contra aquel secuestrador mientras que yo también me levantaba del húmedo suelo. Observe asustada al hombre que corría en su dirección pensando que podría lastimarla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos en el momento que se enfrentaron pero al escuchar algo caerse, los volví a abrir y vi a ese hombre tirado en el piso desangrándose mientras que Fate se volteaba a mirarme ¿Qué es esa expresión? Jamás se la había visto ya que normalmente suele estar con una mirada fría en esta clase de momentos. Realmente no sabía qué hacer cuando corría hacia mi ¿Qué sucede Fate? En el momento no sabía el porque pero bruscamente me había empujado hacia un lado haciéndome caer en el piso. Levante la mirada para saber el por que lo hizo, creo que jamás me había arrepentido tanto en mi vida. _

_En frente mío se encontraba una persona encapuchada con una espada que había atravesado por completo el pecho de Fate quien tenía ambas manos en el arma en un intento de sacarla. Hasta hoy en día no he olvidado esa sonrisa de satisfacción. No sé si me había quedado paralizada o si el tiempo se había detenido pero de un momento a otro el encapuchado la pateo sacándole la espada y mandándola a volar unos metros, no podía mover ni un musculo y solo podía mirar como sucedía todo "Fate-chan, Fate-chan ¡FATE-CHAN!"_

Chrono ya había matado a todos sus enemigos cuando escucho el grito de Nanoha, temiendo lo peor corrió lo más rápido posible hacia donde se encontraban. Al llegar encontró una horrible escena, Nanoha se encontraba en el suelo llorando al lado de una Fate que se le salía sangre por la boca y el torax. Camino hasta ellas y callo de rodillas totalmente destrozado por dentro, veía como empezaba a aparecer sangre debajo de ella y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja que sostenía con ambas manos una de las de su amada hermana.

-"Fa-Fate-chan"-

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y la vio, estaba a salvo y eso era lo uno que importaba.

-"¿Por qué… lloras Nanoha?"- dijo levantando su otra mano para apartarle las lágrimas de su rostro aunque accidentalmente dejo una pequeña mancha de sangre en su mejilla, con la mirada entristecida se miró la mano la cual sin darse cuenta la tenía manchada de sangre, de su sangre, y comenzaba a ver borroso.

-"Chrono…"-

-"aquí estoy"-

-"sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero por favor cuida de Nanoha"-

-"No digas tonterías, tu sabes que lo haré y más aún si me lo pides"-

-"ya veo… Nanoha debo irme"-miro en dirección a su princesa.

Tanto a Chrono como a Nanoha les recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-"¡No Fate! te curaras, te curaras, volveremos al castillo y esto solo será un horrible recuerdo"- decía intentando engañarse a si misma.

-"Lo siento"- Las lágrimas de Nanoha caían con más fuerza, frustrada e impotente de no poder hacer algo por ella.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste Fate-chan? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No tenías por que hacerlo!"-

-"… lo hice porque… te amo"- con una sonrisa confeso lo que había querido decirle por años… aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Al escuchar esas simples palabras y sentir como su mano apretaba una delas suyas cariñosamente recibió los sentimientos de Fate, su triste corazón sintió como se llenaba de una cálida sensación pero… ¿Cuánto duraría? La miro con sorpresa y vio su sonrisa, una que no había visto desde que era niña, como si se hubiera liberado de una carga muy pesada.

-"Creo que es algo tarde para decirlo jej"- no pudo seguir riendo ya que comenzó a escupir sangre.

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"¡Fate-chan!"-Nanoha apretó con fuerza la mano que se volvía cada vez más débil.

-"Perdóname por favor… sé que debo parecer una horrible persona. Lamento haber traicionado nuestra amistad, lamento el no haberme alejado de ti, lamento todo el cariño que te di… sin pensar en ti como una amiga…*cof cof* pero solo espero que no me odies *cof*"-

-"Fate-chan yo…"-¿Qué podría decir? ¿que sentía realmente por ella? Parecía que poco a poco se iba sacando una venda que le impedía ver sus propios sentimientos, mientras que Fate perdía lentamente la vida.

-"lo siento…"- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de perder por completo el brillo de sus ojos, junto con su vida.

Nanoha sintió como la mano que sostenía ya no tenia fuerzas.

-"Fate-chan?... ¡¿Fate?!"- asustada la agarro de los hombros y comenzó sacudirla pensando que solo era una mala broma, pero nada paso. Al rendirse sus ojos volvieron a llorar y el anterior sentimiento de calidez se volvió en una tristeza aún más grande que la anterior, una que no olvidara y siempre llevaría en su corazón. Completamente destrozada la abrazo fuertemente ocultando su rostro en ella. Chrono, sin poder aguantar más sus lágrimas, comenzó a llorar agachando su cabeza.

En esa lluviosa noche, en ese bosque, solo podía escucharse el fuerte llanto de un hombre y una mujer que habían perdido a la persona más importante de sus vidas.

* * *

Tal y como habia dicho su padre, Nanoha partio hacia el reino de su prometido a despejar su mente pero ese viaje solo hizo recordar todo sobre ella.

-"odio ese lugar"- dijo aunque estuviera sola dentro de la carrosa, se encontraba mirando perdidamente el paisaje a través de la ventana.

"Fate, si tú eras una horrible persona por amarme… entonces yo también lo soy" pensó mientras se le escapaba una lagrima.

* * *

Saludos mortales aqui soul-chan :3

otra vez pido disculpas por la tardanza pero soy de hacerlo con tranquilidad las cosas por que sino no me salen bien D: (aunque intentare no pasarme de perezosa ;w;)

me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto a este capitulo y saber también si por lo menos les saque una lagrimita :D... okno ;w;

jaja bueno, aun falta para que termine esto y la verdad espero poder terminarlo por que me gusta como va quedando

también quería publicarlo para el 1-1-13 pero no llegue ._. aunque ahora mismo son las 02:45 así que casiii XD

os deseo un feliz 2013 a todos y ojala que se la pasen de lo mejor sin tragedias como estas.

agradezco a quienes se toman las molestias de comentar y ponen en favoritos, me animan a seguir :DDDD en cerio les agradezco ^^ y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	5. Se que te amo

En las profundidades del bosque podían escucharse fuertes y agonizantes gritos pero también podían escucharse los rugidos de un animal.

-"¡HARG!"

-"NOOO"

-"no dejen que se escape"

-"maldito monstruo, no dejaremos que sigas jugando con nosotros"

Una sangrienta batalla se estaba terminando, los bandidos habían sido reducidos rápidamente y se podía contar con una mano a los sobrevivientes.

-"ROOOOAAARRR" la enorme criatura comenzó una carrera hacia sus presas, no tenía hambre y no se los comería, pero los mataría a todos igual, eliminaría a cualquier intruso que estuviera en el bosque.

Tenía que hacerlo.

-"¡haaaaa!"

-"¡aléjate de é-!"- "son muy ruidosos" creyó haber escuchado una voz decir esas palabras en algún lugar pero el repentino dolor en el cuello y la sensación de humedad le hicieron darse cuenta de que le habían cortado la garganta, ya ni siquiera podría gritar de dolor.

-"¡Mueree!"-

Un doloroso chillido hizo eco por el bosque cuando una espada atravesó el tórax del animal.

* * *

Al sentir el brillo del sol atravesar la ventana lentamente abrió los ojos, realmente le había costado dormirse esa noche y para colmo tener una pesadilla como esa era demasiado. Una sirvienta había ido a su cuarto para recordarle el viaje que su padre _le ofreció_ a ir.

aun era muy temprano pero ella junto con Chrono y los otros guarda espalda, que el rey había prometió, se marcharon el dirección a un reino vecino el cual era gobernado por la familia Scrya. Saliendo del bosque, tras casi haber salido de este debían atravesar un gran puente de piedras que estaba sobre un gran rio con salvajes corrientes. El viaje era largo y seguro llegarían para el atardecer lo cual le dio tiempo a Nanoha para recordar por todo lo que había pasado, tiempo después se podía ver un nostálgico paisaje, al diferencia de su castillo, el de Yuuno estaba alejado de sus pueblos y se encontraba en una colina lo cual en un atardecer hacia que se volviera un hermoso paisaje, pero, Nanoha ya no podía verlo así. Cada maldito detalle de ese momento, el frio de la lluvia y la calidez de su sangre, los sollozos de Chrono y las palabras quebradas de Fate, el como un sentimiento al fin floreció para segundos después marchitarse, el cómo en esos ojos carmesí se reflejaba el dolor que había estado sufriendo por tanto tiempo.

"_lamento haber traicionado nuestra amistad"_

-"tu no hiciste tal cosa"

"_lamento el no haberme alejado de ti__"_

-"qué bueno que no lo hiciste"

"_lamento todo el cariño que te di… sin pensar en ti como una amiga__"_

-"Fatee~" sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

"_pero solo espero que no me odies__"_

-" eso jamás pasara"

"_Perdóname por favor… sé que debo parecer una horrible persona__"_

-"Fate, si tú eras una horrible persona por amarme… entonces yo también lo soy" - decía mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

"_te amo"_

* * *

Al poco tiempo después llegaron al castillo y Chrono ayudo a Nanoha bajar de su carroza sosteniendo su mano para asegurarse de que no se callera. Una vez en el suelo ellos entraron por las puertas del castillo siendo guiados por un guardia mientras que los demás guerreros que vinieron con ellos empezaron a subir un campamento, pasaba los mismo cada vez que alguien venia, apenas a los guardianes les daban una habitación gracias a la insistencia del rey Takamachi pero los demás usaban carpas para pasar la noche.

Una vez que llegaron se encontraban en frente de unas puertas, el escolta dio unos toques en la puerta y anuncio la llegada de la princesa a quien se encontrara dentro de aquella habitación. Al momento después las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un joven rubio de ojos esmeraldas y ropa fina de un color verde más oscuro. Con una sonrisa camino unos pocos pasos hasta llegar al frente de su prometida, agarro su mano para después besarle el dorso.

-"Nanoha, me alegra que me vengas a visitar"- ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludar a Chrono quien estaba un poco alejado de la pareja, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa descortesía de parte de él.

-"a mí también me alegra verte Yuuno, espero no haberte interrumpido en tu deber"-

-"claro que no, solo eran unos detalles, pero he terminado justo a tiempo para tu visita"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Al ser algo tarde decidieron ir a descansar y al día siguiente pensarían en como pasar el tiempo. Al medio dia del dia siguiente, Yuuno llevó a Nanoha a un paseo a caballo en donde él la tenía como una doncella entre sus brazos mientras manejaba las riendas del animal. Llegaron hasta un rio donde pasaron el rato, ya sea paseando por la orilla o jugando un poco con el agua, a la tarde la princesa agotada termino durmiendo en el césped, a los ojos del rey la doncella se veía tan bien, tan… deseable.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, no con el cerca. Justamente comenzó a acercarse hacia el peli negro el cual lo observaba sentado en la base de un árbol. Al ver a Yuuno cerca dirigiéndose hacia él se levando.

-"oye Chrono ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo por ahí? Cuando Nanoha despierte nos encontraremos en el castillo"

-"no, mi deber-"-

-"deber esto, deber aquello, porque después de tantos años no he podido pasar tiempo a solas con ella?"

-"…"

-"es mi prometida verdad? ustedes nunca me dejaron disfrutar de ese echo y estoy empezando a impacientarme"-

Aquí podía verse, la verdadera cara del esta rata, siempre aparentando bondad con quienes les convenía y escupiendo su desprecio contra quienes quería.

-"¿acaso es esa una amenaza?"-

-"¿yo? ¿Cómo podría? Lastimar uno de los preciados amigos de Nanoha, aunque no sería mala idea que termines igual que esa-"- no pudo continuar de la sorpresa, el guardián había golpeado fuertemente con su puño derecho el tronco del árbol donde antes se había sentado y miro con odio a quien tenía al frente.

-"ni se te ocurra mencionar su nombre"-

-"¿o qué? Golpearme? Creo que la muerte fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir, por años tuve que soportar la forma en como miraba algo que desde siempre fue mío"-

-"será mejor que aprendas a cerrar la boca, porque no dudare en cortarte la lengua con mi espada"-

-"jajaja! No serias capas"-

-"!TU-"-

En eso escucharon un ruido que provenía de donde se encontraba Nanoha la cual recién parecía estar despertando de su sueño. En eso Yuuno aprovecho para irse con ella y decirle que era hora de regresar mientras que Chrono se tragaba la rabia, otra vez.

Esa noche habían festejado una fiesta, de vez en cuando a Yuuno le gustaba hacerlas sin razón aparente más que disfrutar, pero esta noche quería conseguir algo, no era mentira que se estaba impacientando.

El salón de fiestas se encontraban músicos y gente la cual posiblemente se invitaron solos, siempre era así en las fiestas de este castillo, bailes si, música y comida también, alcohol, eso no podía faltar.

Con ya la mayoría de las personas ebrias, incluso él mismo, Yuuno guió a una no muy consiente Nanoha a los pisos de arriba, desafortunadamente Chrono la había perdido de vista y las doncellas en celo que se le atravesaban cada minuto no le ayudaban mucho, si no fuera por sus modales aprendidos años antes ya las abría mandado al diablo. En si la princesa no andaba tan ebria como el rubio pensaba, tal vez un poco pero no lo suficiente como para seguirle la corriente. Al abrir las puertas de un cuarto cargo a la pelirroja hasta la cama donde la dejó caer de una manera no muy cuidadosa, Nanoha andaba algo desorientada por todas las acciones repentinas del joven pero al verlo empezar a desvestirse la camisa empezó a palidecer al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Para cuando el chico se encontraba semi desnudo y con los botones del pantalón sueltos, se acercó a encargarse de su mujer la cual aún no se había sacado su vestido ¿Qué importa? Él podría ayudarla. Él ya estaba en la cama cuando estaba a apunto de tocar el vestido pero ella no se lo permitió golpeando su mano con la suya.

-"¡no Yuuno! No quiero esto"

Al verla negarse toda su excitación se fue para dejar solo frustración y enojo bañados en alcohol, se abalanzó contra ella agarrando ambas muñecas intentando besarle, pero ella le esquivo.

-"¿por qué? ¿Por qué después de estos años aun no aceptas hacer esto conmigo? Dijiste que me amabas ¡demuéstralo!"-

-"¡no puedo, no puedo!"-

-"no es difícil Nanoha, solo tienes que entregarte ¡estoy harto de esperar!" -

En eso agarro fuertemente la mandíbula de Nanoha para poder besarla y forzar la entrada con su lengua, no era tierno, no había cariño, simplemente no es amor. Nanoha sentía que quería llorar, pero no se podía rendir, simplemente no quería hacer el amor con él, porque no lo seria, porque no lo ama. Comenzaron a forcejear y cuando tuvo la oportunidad logro darle un fuerte rodillazo a su entrepierna haciendo que Yuuno la soltara dejando un grito de dolor para después ponerse en posición fetal. Ella rápidamente salió del cuarto dejando las puertas cerradas y corrió, corrió como no lo hacía hace mucho, no conocía el lugar y solo dejo de correr cuando logro ver una silueta conocida, se quedó parada y agacho la mirada esperando a que él se acercara, sin poder aguantar más comenzó a sollozar.

Chrono se acercó a ella lentamente y le ofreció su mano, ella temblorosamente la acepto mientras con la otra se intentaba limpiar las nacientes lágrimas. Caminaron hasta su habitación y él empezó a desatar los nudos de su vestido para poder sacárselos y dejarla en ropa interior, ella fue a su cama mientras él se sacaba la camisa y se quedaba en pantalones. En si los guardianes también suelen actuar como sirvientes de sus amos así que para Chrono no era extraño ver en ropa interior a su ama, en su rostro no se veía ni un rastro de excitación, tanto por que ya estaba acostumbrado como también porque sus emociones murieron junto con su amada. Chrono conocía muy bien a la princesa, sabia cuando necesitaba que alguien estuviera para ella, además que dormir juntos no le parecía extraño al ser una vieja costumbre, así que fue e la cama y rodeo a la chica con sus brazos, ella había comenzado a llorar en silencio de nuevo.

Nanoha pudo sentir la piel del joven junto con aquella grande y vieja cicatriz resultado de aquella pelea con los bandidos de hace años, sintió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero por más que desea y rogara, no era el calor que ella deseaba volver a sentir.

En la mañana siguiente se encontraba sentada en el césped mirando el cielo, esperando a que apareciera, y ni paso mucho tiempo antes que viera una sombra sobre ella.

-"no me arrepiento"-

Se levando de donde estaba limpiando un poco su vestido para mirar a los ojos a quien le estaba hablando, pudo ver en su rostro unas marcas de arañazo en su mejilla, mientras que ella tenía un pequeño moretón en una mejilla también, junto con la marca de unos dientes en su hombro el cual era tapado por su vestido, todo resultado de la noche anterior.

-"ya veo, aunque sabes que esto no te lo voy a perdonar fácilmente"-

-"por favor Nanoha, estoy en todo mi derecho de poseerte, la única razón por la que ni siquiera estamos casado es porque te has estado negando ¿y todo por qué? ¡¿Por ese cadáver?!"-

-"¡ni se te ocurra llamarla así, ella me salvo la vida!"-

-"ella está muerta, Nanoha"-

-"eso no importa, yo..."- por alguna razón sentía que no podía terminar la frase.

-"eso ya lo sé ¿pero sabes que Nanoha? Eso no importa, quieras o no te casaras conmigo y en ese momento ya no te podrás negar más, are que me ames y eso nadie lo podrá evitar, ni tú, ni el estúpido de Chrono y mucho menos ella, porque muerta esta y muerta se quedara"-

Estaba cansada de escucharlo, y mirándolo con odio dijo le prometió.

-"yo siempre amare a Fate y una basura como tu jamás cambiara eso"-

-"¡estoy harto de ella!"- grito levantando la mano para golpear a Nanoha pero antes de poder lograrlo alguien agarro su mano y de una patada lo tiro al piso.

-"lo lamento Yuuno, pero esta visita se acabó, solo quería hablar contigo antes de irme, hasta luego"-

Entonces la pelirroja junto con su caballero se marcharon, dejando en shock a un chico sentado en el suelo.

Al llegar a la entrada los otros caballeros ya estaban preparados para salir, todos salieron en el momento que la princesa subió al carro. Mientras el viaje Nanoha miraba el cielo por la ventana, si bien se había distraído de la razón por la cual llego ahora pensaba en aquel hombre al cual tenía que llamar prometido. Al fin pudo ver detrás de su máscara y no estaba sorprendida del todo, ya sospechaba que era un mentiroso y un avaro.

También pensó en cómo le había hablado a Fate, hace tiempo que no se sentía así de molesta, realmente no dejaría a nadie volver a hablar de ella así. Puede que los sentimientos que ella siente por Fate sean ahora una maldición, pero la tendría con gusto, no pararía de amarla hasta su muerte.

-"puede que sea tarde, pero te juro que no dejare de amarte."- dijo con la esperanza de que aquellas palabras le alcanzaran sea donde sea que este.

Ya estaba comenzando atardecer e iban más o menos por la mitad del camino, no llegarían al reino hasta la noche y faltaba poco para llegar al puente de piedra. Podía escucharse la poderosa corriente del rió mientras cruzaban ese gran puente, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio, sin previo aviso uno de los soldados callo de su caballo muerto gracias a una flecha. Rápidamente el pelinegro reacciono y decidió ir más rápido, eran presa fácil hay y sería mejor estar en el bosque pero su plan se vio frustrado al reconocer a unos hombres desconocidos a caballo en el otro extremo, entonces ordeno tomar una formación defensiva en la que avanzaban más lentamente y rodeando al carro en eso se dio cuenta de que ahora empezaban a acercarse a ellos más hombres desde ambos lados del puente, frenaron y decidieron enfrentarlos, el carro paro cerca de un lado del puente. Nanoha pudo darse cuenta de que pasaba cuando pararon y ella vio por la ventana a esos bandidos, no creía que fueran del reino enemigo ya que llevarían sus armaduras junto con el escudo la su reino, pero parecían ser demasiados como para ser simples bandidos.

Chrono se dio cuenta que estaban en una clara desventaja numérica, no parecía haber forma de sobrevivir y cuando la batalla comenzó aunque los guerreros bajo su mando eran fuertes no podían enfrentarse a tantos enemigo y comenzaron a cacer uno a uno. De los 7 que los acompañaban apenas quedaban 2 y pronto terinarrian como los demás, pensó en algo para proteger a Nanoha, pero era demasiado arriesgado

-"¡HAAAA!"- grito uno de esos 2 soldados cayendo el piso para después ser atravesado con lanzas. Tomo una decisión.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta del carro y saco rápidamente a Nanoha del interior, la puso detrás suyo mientras eran acorralados en uno de los bordes del puente. Entre ellos uno de ellos camino adelante dando a entender que era el líder.

-"parece que están acorralados, porque no dejas de resistirte y tal vez los haga sufrir menos"- el ultimo guerrero que le quedaba ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-"no creas que te lo voy a permitir jeje"- Chrono escupió algo de sangre, estaba agotado y sangrando.

-"eres valiente, pero tonto al no darte cuenta de que no tienen salida"- y en realidad parecían no tenerla, era como si estuvieran rodeados por una manada de lobos, pero solo eran humanos y ni siquiera estaban del todo rodeados ¿verdad?

-"¡eso es lo que tú crees!"-

Desde que eso fue dicho todo paso en cámara lenta, lanzo su espada al aire atrayendo la atención de alguno de esos hombres para después abrazar con fuerza a Nanoha, salto en dirección al borde del puente, aquel sujeto grito que los detuvieran pero era demasiado tarde, Chrono aun con Nanoha en brazos ya había dado el siguiente paso que los llevaran a un abismo, uno en donde su futuro es incierto y solo pueden esperar el destino se apiade de ellos. "cumpliré mi promesa hermana mía" pensó mientras protegía con sus heridos brazos a la portadora de un corazón herido.

-"¡HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-

* * *

Hi hi (owo)/ aquí soul-chan...

… y antes de que decidas apretar el gatillo de la pistola escucha mis suplicas de perdón ;w;

Lose, soy más jodida que un fantasma XD jamás sabrán si me morí o no jajaja :3

Bueno, hasta hace poco estuve haciendo la corrección de los anteriores capítulos, por q ya ni recordaba del todo de que era, espera no me peguen D,:

pero lo bueno de eso es que ahora la ortografía de los anteriores episodios ya no esta tan fea :D owo hablando de eso este episodio esta recién terminado y eso significa que aún no le hice la corrección, más tarde se la haré :3

En realidad quería hacer más largo el capítulo pero necesito que se corte hay ya que se vienen los recuerdos de Chrono.

¿Y por qué tantos recuerdos? Bueno, así la pensé jeje, me gustaría que opinaran del hecho de que si vale la pena querer saber los detalles de la vida de nuestros personajes antes de la muerte de Fate.

Como siempre agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar :3 muchas gracias

-cualquier clase de comentario permitido y me gustaría saber que opinan si no es molestia ^w^-

* * *

actualizacion: wiii, ya hice la corrección pero si se me escapo alguna palabra o frace sin sentido por favor avisadme :D


End file.
